Sweet Revenge
by Mika Saito
Summary: ON HOLD Sequel to Lady Caleniel. Ten years have passed since Caleniel and Legolas were married, and things have been fairly quiet.That is until the fateful night when they realized that they shouldn't have left Aearoniell to her own devices, for she is bo
1. Distant Lovers

_AN: If you have not noticed yet, I went back through Lady Caleviel- now Lady Caleniel- and changed the names. I know you might find this confusing, so before you continue I'll list the names that were changed, and what they were changed to._

_Caleviel -->Caleniel_

_Cadrieldur--> Cadunír_

_Raelyan--> Rodwen_

_Elráwien--> Elvellaswen_

_Thriondel--> Thinedhel_

_Tinand--> Gaenír (I know he's dead, but his name was still changed)_

_Summery: Ten years have passed since Caleniel and Legolas were married, and things have been fairly quiet. That is until the fateful night when they realized they shouldn't have left Aearoniell to her own devices, for she is bound to leave chaos in her wake._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I also do not own Caleniel, Rodwen, Nínael, Celin, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Sweet Revenge_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 1- Distant Lovers_

Legolas sat in his study; a book propped open in front of him. He turned the page absentmindedly as the door opened.

Quickly he glanced up to see who it was. Caleniel stood in the doorway, a hesitant look on her face. With a sigh he closed the book, lay it flat on the desk, and turned his attention to his wife.

"What is it Caleniel?" He asked tiredly.

"It's getting late." She told him softly, almost as if she was afraid to interrupt. "You really should come to bed now."

"I'm sorry Caleniel, I really need to finish this." He motioned towards the incomplete documents scattered across the desktop. _Why do we go through this almost every night? _He silently asked himself.

"You haven't had a decent nights sleep in a long time, you should take a break."

"I can't." His tone hardened.

"Why?" Her tone hardened to match his.

"Because I'm king now, I have a responsibility to the people of Mirkwood."

"You also have a responsibility to your sons!" She cried. "Mirkwood has stood for a long time, and will remain standing for years to come. Mirkwood can't walk away."

"What is your point?"

"If you don't straighten out your priorities you may lose your sons." She glared at him for a moment before turning on her heel and storming out of the room. The door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

A few minutes later Caleniel knocked gently on Rodwen's door, trying to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

When Rodwen opened the door, wearing a dress over her nightgown, she was not surprised to find Caleniel standing there, very close to tears.

"Caleniel!" Rodwen grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. "What's wrong?" She asked gently. She had an idea of what the problem was.

"Legolas…" Was all Caleniel got out before she started crying. Rodwen wrapped her arms around her friend and led her to the sofa.

"Stay here." Rodwen told her gently. When Caleniel nodded, she left the room quickly.

Out in the hallway she turned to the right and followed the curve of it until she came to Elvellaswen's room.

She had barely knocked on the door when Elvellaswen opened it.

"It's Caleniel." Was all that Rodwen had to say before Elvellaswen was moving off down the hall towards Rodwens' room. Rodwen smiled after her friend then decided that she should probably follow.

* * *

Rodwen and Elvellaswen stepped into Rodwens' room cautiously.

These arguments between Caleniel and Legolas had slowly happened increasingly often over the past five years. They had started soon after Thranduil had passed his crown on to Legolas.

At first, they had not been much, just a small disagreement that within a few hours time had been forgiven and forgotten. From there, the disagreements took longer to be forgotten.

Now they were hardly over one argument when the next started. It had almost become a nightly ritual for Caleniel to show up at either Rodwen or Elvellaswen's door at the point of tears.

Just as it wasn't a surprise for Caleniel to show up with tears in her eyes it wasn't a surprise for Legolas to be in the room when one got back from getting the other.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they found Caleniel curled into a ball on the sofa where Rodwen had left her, alone. Caleniel looked up when they came into the room.

"I'm sorry for bothering you both, I really shouldn't have. I've been laying my troubles on you too much as it is." She offered them a small smile as she rose from the couch. Rodwen and Elvellaswen glanced at each other worriedly. They had not expected this.

"We're your friends Caleniel, you can come to us with anything." Elvellaswen said, taking a seat on the couch and patting the seat next to her.

"We care about you, we want to help you if we can." Rodwen smiled kindly. "Please tell us what happened with Legolas."

Caleniel smiled gratefully at her two closest friends and sat between them. Slowly, somewhat reluctantly, she told them of her conversation with her husband. It was not as bad as some of the others had been, but what he had implied had hurt worse than anything else could have.

They sat in silence for a while after Caleniel had finished; each of them lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Caleniel sighed.

"I really should leave. The boys and I are going for a ride in the morning." She told them as she stood. They stood with her and walked with her towards the door.

"Just you and the boys?" Rodwen asked.

"You know you two are more than welcome to join us." Caleniel laughed softly.

"I meant that Legolas isn't going with you."

"No. He's too busy to bother with his family." She replied bitterly.

"Things will get better with time." Rodwen said quickly.

"Things will get worse before they get better." Caleniel mumbled to herself, her mind drifting back to ten years before.

"_Aearoniell…. Aearoniell has taken the children." _

Elvellaswen and Rodwen watched Caleniel carefully as she lost herself in thought. Every now and then, when Caleniel would say something like she just did, they had the feeling that there was something that she hadn't told them.

Caleniel snapped out of though and offered them a sheepish smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said and quickly left.

* * *

Caleniel slowly made her way through the winding corridors back towards hers and Legolas' room. Though she was fairly certain that he wouldn't be there, she didn't want to be in the room that held so many reminders of the happy life they had led before he had become king.

Before she reached the room, she decided that since Legolas would probably spend the night in his study there was no reason to go there. Instead she changed routes and headed towards her sons' room. They would be asleep by now, but there was a comfortable sofa in the corner of their room that was perfect for the night.

She slipped quietly into the pale blue room where her two sons were fast asleep. She paused for a moment at the foot of each bed before finding a spare blanket and lying own on the couch. She was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

What Caleniel did not know was that Legolas had already returned to their bedroom. He was sitting in a chair waiting for her to come in. He knew where she had gone, but had thought better of following her this time. Too many times had such meetings ended in arguments worse than the original.

Slowly he drifted off to sleep, slumped in the chair. It was several hours later when he woke up enough to crawl into bed, completely unaware that Caleniel had not returned yet.

* * *

_AN: Well, there's the first chapter I'm going to try to put a preview of the next chapter at the end of each chapter, I don't know if I'll remember to all the time though.__**Preview of Chapter 2- Family Outing.** _

_"I know you don't want to wear it, but you have to." She softly scolded him._

_"I'll wear it if Daddy wears one like it." He pouted._

_"Daddy's not coming with us." Her tone became stern._

_"Then I'm not going either." He dropped to sit on the floor._

_**End of Preview**_


	2. Family Outing

_Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I also do not own Caleniel, Rodwen, Nínael, Celin, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Sweet Revenge_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 2- Family Outing_

Caleniel woke the next morning to the sound of her oldest son, Nínael, protesting against the formal tunic that Rodwen was trying to get him to wear. She smiled to herself, listening as her sons' childish voice declared that the clothes would just end up muddy and torn. Rodwen replied that he had to wear them anyway.

"Mommy's awake." Celin, her youngest, whispered quietly to Rodwen. Since her son had noticed that she was awake she opened her eyes and sat up.

Caleniel could not help but laugh at the scene before her. Celin sat patiently on his bed, already dressed in his dark green formal tunic. Nínael, however, was half-dressed, his pale blue tunic was in Rodwen's hands while he stood on the other side of the room, his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest.

"Nínael, I know you don't want to wear it, but you have to." She softly scolded him.

"I'll wear it if Daddy wears one like it." He pouted.

"Daddy's not coming with us." Her tone became stern.

"Then I'm not going either." He dropped to sit on the floor.

"If you put it on I'll go talk Daddy into coming."

He pouted, but allowed Rodwen to finish dressing him.

"Mommy, can I come with you?" Celin jumped up and raced across the room to attach himself to his mother.

"Yes." She laughed softly, picking Celin up. She nodded to Rodwen and left the room.

Caleniel did not expect Legolas to be asleep, so she decided to check his study first. She found everything, as it had been the previous night, except one thing. Legolas was not there.

She didn't know where else to look, so with a quiet, exasperated sigh, she took Celin back to his room and went to change into a new dress.

Caleniel entered her room; not caring if the door almost slammed shut behind her. She crossed the room briskly and opened the closet. Quickly she found what she was looking for, an elegant, yet simple, blue dress.

* * *

A loud noise jarred Legolas awake. He tried to ignore it, to drift off to sleep again, but he found that he could not. He could hear someone walk across the room and open the closet. As the person passed again he caught a faint scent. Lavender.

Immediately he opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. He could hear Caleniel behind the changing screen that had been moved from her wrecked room to his when they had married

"Caleniel?" He asked quietly. Caleniel froze at the sound of his voice.

"Yes." She asked cautiously.

"We need to talk."

Caleniel sighed quietly. She finished dressing quickly and stepped out from behind the screen. Legolas had sat up and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Caleniel did not say anything as she sat in the chair across from him. She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I'm sorry about last night. I know you, Nínael, and Celin are important. It's just that there is a lot that needs to be done."

"I understand that." She told him. "What I don't understand is why you can't take a single day off every now and then to spend time with your family." Caleniel stood and moved towards the door. "We're going riding, then we'll probably have a picnic. You're more than welcome to join us." With that said, she left.

She knew she had been a little harsh in not listening to him and giving him a chance, but she was sick and tired of his excuses. If he was serious about trying to patch things up between them, as he seemed to be, than he would join them, if not, who knew?

Rodwen was waiting outside the door when she left the room, Nínael and Celin were running around the hallway, laughing.

"Are we ready to go?" Caleniel asked brightly.

"Yes. Elvellaswen decided not to go."

"Alright." Caleniel said thoughtfully, grabbing Celin as he ran past her and swung him up. He giggled uncontrollably, wrapping his small arms around her neck. "Lets go then."

Nínael had stopped playing when Caleniel had grabbed Celin. He looked at his parents' door expectantly, waiting for his daddy to come out and join them. When Caleniel started down the hallway, he pouted.

"Where's daddy?" Caleniel turned to face him, about to answer when the door opened.

"I'm right here." Legolas picked the dark haired boy up.

"Are you gonna come with us?" The boy asked excitedly.

"No. I've got something I need to do first." Legolas told him while he settled the boy in his arms. "I'll join you later." He ruffled the boys black hair. He set Nínael down,smiled at Rodwen, and went off in the other direction, completely ignoring his wife.

* * *

Legolas went straight to his study after he left Caleniel and his children standing in the hallway. He had seen the disappointment in his sons' eyes; the same disappointment had been in Caleniels eyes. He wanted to join them, but his father had asked him to meet with him and Elrond. He could only hope the meeting would not take to long.

When he got to his study, he found them already there, waiting for him.

"How have you been Legolas?" Elrond asked him as he moved to sit at his desk.

"I've been alright, Lord Elrond." He smiled kindly at the elf.

"How are Caleniel and my grandsons? I heard they were going riding today." Thranduil watched Legolas closely.

"I just left them a few moments ago, they were preparing to leave." Legolas replied carefully.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Elrond asked. Legolas hesitated.

"You said you needed to talk with me about something important." He responded finally.

"Sometimes family is more important than your responsibilities as a King." Thranduil replied cryptically. Legolas looked back and forth between the two, confused.

"Why don't you go spend some time with your wife and children. I think we can talk about this at another time." Elrond smiled knowingly at Legolas.

"Alright." Legolas agreed, still confused. Thranduil waved Legolas away and began a quiet conversation with Elrond. Legolas smiled and left the room, heading towards the stables.

* * *

Elrond chuckled lightly when the door was closed behind Legolas.

"Do you think it will work?" He asked.

"I hope so. They belong together." Thranduil sighed. "We can only hope they work out their problems."

Elrond nodded in agreement.

* * *

Legolas reached the stables at the same moment that Caleniel was about to mount her horse behind Celin.

"Caleniel," he wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her from moving.

"Legolas," Caleniel turned as best as she could to hug him.

"Wait for me," he whispered in her ear before letting her go and slipping into the stables. He returned a few minutes later with his horse.

Caleniel smiled happily as he mounted his horse and took Nínael from Rodwen. She mounted her own horse as Rodwen approached her.

"Have fun," was all she said, but she said it with a knowing smile.

"Thank you, Rodwen," she laughed, "I know we will." Caleniel turned her horse and started down the forest path with Legolas following closely behind her.

* * *

Several hours later, after a merry picnic in a clearing, found Caleniel in the shade beneath a tree in the same clearing, watching as Legolas made a makeshift bow and then tried to teach Nínael how to use it.

She laughed as, after an hour of practice, Nínael tried to clumsily shoot an arrow at a tree. Somehow, he managed to shoot the arrow farther than Legolas had thought he could, but his aim was off by some five feet.

"He takes after you," she told him with another chuckle.

"Really?" He laughed with her. "Since when has my aim been that far off without a good reason?" Caleniel smirked at this.

"What about that time when you shot Gimli?"

"My aim was off, but not that far," he grimaced. Caleniel acknowledged this response with a soft, happy smile while she glanced at the late afternoon sky.

"We should start back now."

Legolas looked at Celin, who lay sleeping on a blanket near where Caleniel was sitting before he nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter 3- Ultimatum.**_

_"I don't want to argue with you anymore, I don't have the heart for it. However, if you do not learn where your priorities should be, then be prepared to lose something. Whether it's your family or maybe a little respect is your choice."_

_**End of Preview**_


	3. Ultimatum

_Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I also do not own Caleniel, Rodwen, Nínael, Celin, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Sweet Revenge_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 3- Ultimatum_

Caleniel's smile lasted until the stables came into view through the trees. The day had been fun, but now she was almost positive that Legolas would leave once they reached to stables.

To her surprise he stayed. Together they unsaddled the horses while Nínael and Celin watched from a bale of hay, both of them yawning tiredly. After the horses were taken care of they each picked up one tired child and headed towards the children's room.

Legolas sat on the couch, Nínael sleeping in his lap, while Caleniel changed Celin into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. He idly noticed the pale green blanket lying in a messy pile on top of a pillow on the edge of the couch.

He looked up when Caleniel took Nínael from him, watching as she easily undressed the young elf, then put his pajamas on him and tucked him into bed as she had done with Celin. Watching her brought back memories of the first few years of their marriage. They had been in love, true, but they had not known too much about each other. For a while it seemed like they had learned something new about each other every day.

"You can go now." Caleniel told him quietly from where she was pulling the blankets up over Nínael.

"Why would I want to leave?" He asked.

"Don't you have something you need to be doing?" She turned to face him.

"Not anything that I can think of, other than spending some time with you." Legolas smiled at her surprised look.

"What about that thing from this morning. You were hardly gone long enough to have done anything."

"It was just a meeting with Elrond and my father," he shrugged as he pulled her down to sit on his lap. "They told me we could discuss it later."

"I think we should continue this conversation elsewhere." She motioned towards the children.

She led the way out of the room, carefully closing the door behind them. She did not stop once they were out in the hallway though; instead, she followed the hallway to the right a little ways, leading the way right to their bedroom.

* * *

Elrond and Thranduil watched from the window as Legolas and Caleniel rode out of the trees, both had one son seated in front of them. 

"It seems to have worked fairly well so far." Elrond commented thoughtfully.

"We'll see. It may be just a small moment." Thranduil replied, though he hoped the problem had been solved.

"If it didn't work then we'll just have to try harder tomorrow."

Thranduil nodded absentmindedly to this, his mind wandering over the different argument's his son had gotten into with his wife.

* * *

Once the door was closed, Caleniel turned to him, anger in her eyes. 

"Let me get this straight," she paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts, "you had to have your father and Elrond _tell_ you to spend time with your family?"

"I was planning on spending some time with my family anyway, he just decided that the meeting wasn't so important as to take away from that time." He responded tensely.

"But you still had to have them tell you!" She exclaimed. "You didn't go in there and tell them that you were going to spend time with your family, undoubtedly you waited until _they_ said that you should spend time with your family."

"Caleniel…" Legolas took hold of her hand. His thumb stroked her knuckles.

"I don't want to hear it Legolas." Caleniel told him darkly as she pulled away from him. "I don't want to argue with you anymore, I don't have the heart for it. However, if you do not learn where your priorities should be, then be prepared to lose something. Whether it's your family or maybe a little respect is your choice."

"You can't seriously expect me to make that choice! I don't want to argue with you either, but as King I have a responsibility to the people of Mirkwood," he said, looking affronted.

"You also have a responsibility to your family. The people of Mirkwood should be able to look up to you, but how can they do that if you are so disrespectful of, and negligent to, your family?"

Legolas sighed tiredly. This was the downside to being married to a she-elf like Caleniel, as he had soon found out. She was headstrong, and willing to argue her point until she was sure she had gotten through, which in this case was not helping.

"Caleniel, can we talk about this logically?" He asked as he sank into a chair.

"Why not, it's not going to change anything," she growled at him.

"Alright, what exactly is your problem with me?"

Caleniel fought down the urge to scream at him. So he wanted to play logically, she could do that to.

"Simple. You spend too much time working, you hardly ever spend time with your family." She responded as calmly as she could; though she could not keep the undertone of anger out of her voice. Legolas nodded thoughtfully, he had known the problem before, but now that she had stated what the entire problem was he try to figure out a solution.

"Any ideas how to solve the problem?" She asked sarcastically.

"There is no need to be like that."

"Really?" She scowled at him. "You want to talk about it logically, well let me put it this way: Get your priorities straight, or your sons and I are gone. It's your choice, let me know when you decide."

Legolas gave Caleniel one last curious glance before standing and leaving the room, heading in the general direction of his study.

Caleniel sank down into the recently vacated chair and pulled her knees up to her chin. She crossed her arms over her knees and buried her face in them. She had finally done it. She had finally told her husband what she had been thinking. She loved him, with her entire being, she loved him, but she could not stand how little time he spent with her any longer.

* * *

Legolas stormed through the hallways, his anger obvious to anyone who happened to pass him. He fumed silently at Caleniel. She had no right to threaten to leave him if _he_ did not solve their problems. She had a part in it to; it was her problem as well. 

He entered his study and slammed the door shut behind him. As he took a seat at his desk, he barely noticed how tidy the room was when just this morning it had been a big mess.

The book he had been reading lay to his right, he picked it up and opened it to a random page. He forced himself to read, to forget for the time being the argument he had just had with his wife.

Slowly the tension faded, his shoulders relaxed, and he lost himself in the pages of the book. He sat there reading for an hour before he drifted off to sleep, slumped forward over the book.

* * *

Caleniel sat curled up in the chair for a long while before she managed to calm herself down. Once she was calm she stood up, her legs stiff from sitting in such a cramped position for so long without moving. She left the room, intent on checking on her sons before slipping under the covers of her bed and going to sleep. 

She slipped silently into the dark room, not bothering with any light, she knew every inch of the room. She halted suddenly; her eyes widened and she gasped.

Standing in the middle of the room was a familiar figure.

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter 4- Separation.**_

_Caleniel, still fighting unconsciousness, struggled to stand, one thought in her mind. She would not allow Aearoniell to hurt her children. Aearoniell turned to face her, an evil smirk playing about her lips, as Caleniel stumbled forward._

_"Grab the children," Aearoniell smiled darkly, "Gaenír."_

_**End of Preview**_


	4. Separation

_Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I also do not own Caleniel, Rodwen, Nínael, Celin, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Sweet Revenge_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 4- Separation_

Aearoniell watched Gaenír fight Legolas. She did not really care what was happening, she was certain she knew who would end up on top in the end. She was smirking at the battle, enjoying the feel of watching Gaenír kill his last opposition, when the arrow implanted itself in Gaenír's chest, right through his heart.

She watched, almost in a daze, as Caleniel collapsed into Elvellaswen's waiting arms. Gaenír, his had reaching pleadingly towards her, collapsed soon after. She did not move, or speak. Her presence went unnoticed while everyone else gathered around Caleniel or Legolas.

Her eyes narrowed angrily at the gathered elves, then, without thinking, she went and knelt down next to Gaenír's bloody body. She rolled him gently onto his back, her keen eyes taking in the damage that had been done to his body. Slowly she gripped the arrows smooth shaft, and with a vicious tug, pulled it free.

Crimson blood splattered on the floor, a steady drip coming from the arrow. A dark, almost black, puddle began to spread from underneath the limp body.

Quietly she placed her hand over the gaping wound and whispered a few words under her breath. The scene around her faded, to be replaced by a shadow filled room.

She sat in the middle of Gaenír's 'throne' room, as he had fondly called the constantly dark room. She had nothing to do, no real purpose, now that he was dead.

Together they had longed for power, they had spent many hours planning how they would get that power they longed to have, and together they had tried that plan out. And it had failed. Not only did it fail, but one of them had died.

This death, unlike the many others she had witnessed, caused her pain. She had not felt pain in a long time; the feeling was new to her. She had caused the pain; she did not feel it. Yet, Gaenír's death caused her pain like she had never felt before.

Finally she rose and left the room. A few minutes' later servants were scurrying about to move Gaenír's body to his room, and clean up the dead orcs in the hallway before Aearoniell became even angrier.

* * *

She sat in shadows of Gaenír's room, watching as the servants cleaned the blood from his body, dress him in black clothes, and lay him on his bed. She sat there a long time after the servants had left, staring at his body, yet not seeing him. 

She was seeing Caleniel and Legolas, happy, seemingly safe in the knowledge of Gaenír's death. Her eyes narrowed in anger. It was not right! It was not right that they should be so happy in his death.

As she glared at the darkness, an idea began to form, and idea of sweet revenge.

She wanted revenge, to gain some of that power she and Gaenír had longed for, to take away their happiness, happiness that they had found only in Gaenír's death.

To take away their happiness, she had to take away the thing that brought them the most joy. There was nothing she could do right now, they might be waiting for her to make a move, and even if she knew that they weren't expecting anything there was nothing she could take away, without directly taking one of them.

With a malicious look in her eyes, and an evil smirk on her lips, she stalked out of the room, wanting to work out a planthat would be suitable for the revenge she wanted.

* * *

She opened a portal in her room, through which she watched their lives. She watched Caleniel and Legolas go for rides together, she watched Caleniel announced her pregnancy. She watched as, two years after their marriage their first child was born, and then two years later she watched their second child enter their world. 

She found herself laughing as she watched the new parents learn what they could and could not do now that they had children. However, she found her plan crumbling around her when the arguments began. She knew she should have been happy, their happiness had come to an end, which was what she had wanted.

Nevertheless, she had wanted to take away their happiness with her own hands, and not slowly at that. By taking it slowly, she would give them time to adjust to it, but if she took it quickly, in one shot, they would have to bear the whole thing at one time. They would break apart.

She longed to interfere, to bring their happiness back, just so that she could take it away when she felt the time was right. She resisted the urge, and became obsessed with watching them. Often servants, or even she herself, found her loudly voicing her opinions in their arguments. Strangely, she found that she agreed with Caleniel. At that point, she turned away from the portal and applied herself to watching her minions training. Soon, however, she found herself looking through the portal again.

Her plan crumbled even more when the arguments got worse. The compulsion to help became greater, but still she refrained from interfering; there really was not much she could do anyway.

Silently Aearoniell watched their marriage fall apart around them. Finally she gave up being a spectator and gave into her desire to interfere. With an evil smile, she transported herself to Rivendell, where she disguised herself so that she could slip unnoticed into Elronds home.

Her work there was quick, though not very easy. She slipped into his study after dodging the guards that were posted around the place. Once she had managed to get into his study she sat at his desk, found something to write on, and something to write with, and penned him a letter. The letter stated clearly, without being obvious, that Legolas and Caleniel were on the verge of separation, and that someone needed to step in and help.

After that was done, all she had to do was transport herself back to her room in Gaenír's palace, then sit back and watch Elrond find and read the letter. She laughed when he left for Mirkwood that same day.

She watched Thranduil and Elrond meet, it was at this time that she decided to set her plan into motion.

Aearoniell watched for a few moments more while Legolas ran off to the stables, trying to catch up to Caleniel and their sons, then, with a whispered word, she disappeared.

* * *

Aearoniell looked around at her surroundings before heading off to find her prey. She knew where she was, it had been a risky move, but she had transported herself to a spot just barely outside of Mirkwood. If someone knew where to look, someone could easily find her. 

She followed behind Legolas, being careful to stay well enough out of site if he happened to look back, though she highly doubted that he would.

When they stopped, spread out a blanket, and set out a basket that most likely held a packed lunch for their family in it, Aearoniell settled in the spot she was currently standing in. It seemed like they were not going anywhere for a while, so there was no use being uncomfortable.

Several hours later she found herself once again lost in watching them. She laughed silently as their oldest child tried to hit a tree with an arrow, but missed by several feet. Quietly she stood up when Caleniel mentioned going back and stretched, her body was stiff from sitting without moving much for the entire time she had been sitting there.

She followed them at a distance again as they headed back to the palace. She paused shortly to change her looks before following them towards the stables. Before they reached the stables, she veered away and headed in the general direction of the palace.

Aearoniell paused in the garden, pretending to look at the flowers, as Caleniel and Legolas passed her. Then she followed them into the palace. She kept her distance until the couple disappeared into a room. Mentally noting which room they had entered, she slipped into the shadows and transported herself back to her rooms to wait for them to leave the children.

She watched as Caleniel tucked the children in. She saw the beginning of the argument and frowned. Maybe now was not a good time to set her plan into motion. No, she decided after watching their entire argument, now was the perfect time. Caleniel would go crying to Legolas about their children being kidnapped, no matter what their last argument had been, and together they would try to find her.

As Legolas left their room, she disappeared again, reappearing in the same hallway she had left not to long ago. She saw Legolas heading in the opposite direction and smiled darkly before slipping into the children's room.

Once she was in the room, with the door closed behind her, she moved to stand at the foot of the children's beds. She stared at them, losing track of time as she did. Dimly she heard the door open and close, then a few seconds later a gasp. She smirked as she called to the minion that was waiting patiently in the corner of her room. With Caleniel in the room, she would need someone to grab the children while she gave their mother a message.

* * *

Aearoniell stood at the foot of her children's beds, silently gazing at them, a smirk upon her lips. 

At the sight of her, panic washed over Caleniel. Quickly she rushed forward, not knowing what she was going to do. She reached out her hand and almost touched Aearoniell before she was thrown back.

With a faint cry, she hit the wall by the doors; she slid into a sitting position, leaning against the wall. Pain shot up her right arm and ribs as she fought to stay awake. Her body tingled almost pleasantly, her mind drifted towards sleep. She fought it.

Her vision was hazy as she watched Aearoniell move to take Celin from his bed. Nínael, who has awakened at the sound of Caleniel hitting the wall, scrambled out of his bed and tried to push Aearoniell away from his little brother.

Aearoniell stepped back, a cold gleam in her eyes. Almost carelessly, she waved her hand in his direction; he flew back, landing harshly on his bed.

Caleniel, still fighting unconsciousness, struggled to stand, one thought in her mind. She would not allow Aearoniell to hurt her children. Aearoniell turned to face her, an evil smirk playing about her lips, as Caleniel stumbled forward.

"Grab the children, Gaenír," Aearoniell smiled darkly. "You can't stop me," Aearoniell taunted her as a dark figure moved out of the shadows. "You are powerless against me. You were powerless against Gaenír as well, only by luck did you beat him."

"It wasn't luck." Caleniel ground out. The effort of the simple words drained her strength, strength she desperately needed to stay standing.

"Oh, but it was." Aearoniell chuckled; the sound carried a darkness Gaenír had not had. Caleniel tried to speak, but could not find the strength to form the words. Aearoniell moved gracefully towards her, a dark and mischievous glint in her eyes.

Caleniel stumbled backwards, her hand against the wall in a weak attempt to keep from crashing into it, the edge of her vision darkening with every movement. In her haste to get away from Aearoniell she tripped over her own feet and began to fall backwards. Then Aearoniell was there, an arm wrapped securely around her waist, steadying her.

The faint relief she felt was short lived as Aearoniell pulled her dagger from its place at her waist. With quick accuracy, she plunged its silvery length into Caleniel's side. Slowly she let the dark haired queen slip from her grasp.

Caleniel hit the ground hard; the impact jarred her wounded frame, causing a wave of unbearable pain to sweep through her. She curled halfway into a fetal position, her hands going to press against the bleeding wound.

"I won't kill you, yet. I want you and Legolas to come after me, hunt me down. But know this: in the end you will fail."

Caleniel watched Aearoniell speak, she tried to make sense of the words, but slowly they blurred together as the pain began to take over. Her eyes slid shut, her body went limp as the poison began taking effect, the only movement was the steady, yet shallow, rise and fall of her chest. The last sound that reached her was the sound of her children crying, begging her to help them, a loud crash, then silence.

* * *

_**AN: **Chapter 5 is started, but not anywhere near finished right now, but Band camp startes next week, so that might delay the next chapter for a day or two, I'm not sure, it depends on if I'm feeling up to writing for a short while when I get home each day... _

_**Preview of Chapter 5- Gaenír's Return.** _

_Her children's room looked like a battle had taken place in it. She curled up on the floor again, tears running down her cheeks as she remembered what had happened. Gaenír had returned, with Aearoniell, and taken her children._

_**End of Preview.**_


End file.
